There are some Old Pranksters at Hogwarts
by Princess Hermione
Summary: There are some old pranksters! So why not kick up your feet and enjoy all their adventures from year one! rr please!
1. Chapter 1: There are some old pranksters...

There are some old prankster's at Hogwarts

There are some old prankster's at Hogwarts

A/N: This is of course a L/J fic. A lovely love/hate but you know that's what we love!

There's a First Year for everyone:

Lily Evans was A little girl that had a big heart. A lot of people loved her because she was a loving person. She was never bad to anyone, never thought any less of anyone. She was not at all shy and when someone tried to hurt her she would always have something to say to that person. Everyone knew not to mess with Lily Evans.

When Lily was 11 years old, she got a letter delivered by an owl. It was very odd and nothing like this had ever happened to anyone in her family ever. She took the letter from the snowy owl's beak. 

Lily had run down to show her Mother, Diana Evans, and her father, Dan Evans. "Mother, Look at this letter I got! It was delivered by an owl!" said Lily "oh my, what an imagination you have dear." Said Diana taking the letter, never thinking it would ever change their life! 

It read:

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Diana murmured to herself, "what in the world." "Mom are you okay?" asked Lily concerned "Yes but honey you don't really believe this do you?" asked Diana "What else is there to believe, I mean I don't have any friends that would do a sick joke like this!" said Lily "Alright we'll check it out but we don't even have an owl and how are we supposed to get one?" asked her mother "Umm, I donno?" "Well, there's a no already answered its self!" Said Diana "But mum that's not fair!!" said Lily "maybe there's something on the supply list!" suggested Diana

They went to the couch and sat down. Diana and Lily both looked at the supply list and it said:

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags 

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The standard book of spells (grade 1)_

By: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by: Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ By: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi 

By: Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them 

By: Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By: Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl or a cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT THE FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Well, that was a lovely letter!" joked Mrs. Evans 

Lily giggled. "Mom, it didn't tell us where to go!" said Lily "I know sweetie," said Mrs. Evans "but I think I herd of this one place that people have gone into and something, I'm not sure but I have a feeling that could be the place." Said Mrs. Evans "YAY!" shouted Lily "What's the squirt shouting about now?" asked Petunia coming into the room. "I'm going to be a Witch!" said Lily "Right and I'm Aaliyah!" shot Petunia "You are! Can I have your autograph?" said Lily Mrs. Evans laughed at this statement. Petunia glared at her little sister.

Petunia and Lily never really got a long. There were two different people. Not one person said that they look the same or acted the same, that's odd for two sisters that grew up together. 

Mrs. Evans explained everything to Petunia. "So, she's going to go to this, what, Hogwarts?" asked Petunia pointing at little Lily "Yes I am." Said Lily. "And, I'm going to be the best witch ever!" "Right, anyway mom I'm going to the mall with my friends, I'll be back home at 6:00 pm." Said Petunia "Alright but no later then 6:00 or your grounded missy." Said Mrs. Evans "Yes mom, whatever you say." Said Petunia with a sweet smile and left. 

It was a beautiful day and Lily plus her mom were in the backyard smelling roses. Mr. Evans was at work. He worked for a printing company and was very successful. "What time is Daddy going to be home?" asked Lily "I'm not sure but I hope soon. So, therefore I should start dinner!" said Mrs. Evans "Alright." Said Lily

Many Weeks past and it was finally 30th. It was also a Saturday. "Mom, can we please go to the place we talked about yet?!" yelled Lily from upstairs'. Lily was getting dressed so they could go shopping today for their supplies! "Yes but you must wait for your father to get home from the food store!" yelled her mother. "Alright!" said Lily 

"Sorry I'm a little late but I got these roses for you!" said Mr. Evans giving the flowers to Mrs. Evans. "Aw thank you dear but you know what, Lily is going to come bouncing down those stairs any minute to go!" said Mrs. Evans

A few minutes later here came Lily down those same stairs that Mrs. Evans had mentioned earlier. "Dad your home! Lets go!" said Lily taking her fathers hand and pulling him out of the door. Mrs. Evans ran out of the door to catch up to them before they drove off with out her.

They had finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. It was the same place Mrs. Evans was talking about. Its perfect looking at a store that looks completely deserted to her parents. "Um, yeah its wonderful honey." Said Mr. Evans 

Lily dragged her parents in the Leaky Cauldron. There was a man behind the counter. "May I help you?" asked The Man. "Yes this might sound strange but would you happen to know of a store where she could shop for witch supplies?" asked Mrs. Evans "Of course." He said. They were all relived that he didn't like call the police on them or thought they were nuts. "Walk right threw that wall you sees that is blank. Then you will end up in Diagon Alleys. That is where you may go shopping for all of her supplies." He said. "Thank You very much!" said Lily and with that she headed to the wall. 

Lily's parents were right behind her and at the count of three they all walked into the wall. Lily thought it was very odd to walk into a wall to get to a bunch of shops. They had made it threw the wall! There were bunches of people walking around busy with their conversations to notice the new comers.

They saw a bank and went there first. "Hello may I help you?" said a grouchy voice. "Yes, we would like some wizarding money." Said Mr. Evans "Yes sir." Said the Goblin

They got 200 gallons for Lily.

They walked into the street and read the shop names and went to get her robes done first. There weren't a lot of people to get their robes done. 

"Welcome, May I help you?" asked a woman again behind a counter. "Yes, we would like to get three black robes and a winter cloak." Said Mrs. Evans "Okay, right this way dear." She said gesturing to Lily to follow her. Lily did as she was supposed to. Lily got sized and they paid with their money.

Next they went to get her animal. "Lily what do you want as an animal?" asked Mrs. Evans "A owl!" said Lily. "Alright." Said Mrs. Evans They found the little shop to buy Lily's owl. There was a beautiful snowy owl that was hooting. "Mom, I would like that one!" said Lily "Alright." They paid for her owl and went to finish getting her supplies.

They had finished at Diagon's Ally and went home. "Lily put all her things in her room and started to pack. Tomorrow was the big day and she wanted to be ready. Lily had finished packing and picked out her clothes. 

Lily's mother had called her down to dinner. They were having Pizza, in honor of Lily going of to Hogwarts. Petunia liked the pizza but wasn't happy that her parents were talking about how Lily was going to have a wonderful year.

Lily had finished dinner and went upstairs' to change into her p.js. It took a little bit for Lily to fall asleep but she would go to sleep soon! She always doses! 


	2. Chapter 2: There's a first time for ever...

There are some old Pranksters at Hogwarts

There are some old Pranksters at Hogwarts

Chapter 2: There is a first time for everything

Lily woke up with a start hoping it would be time to get on the train for Hogwarts! She was so excited to be making new friends and maybe just maybe she would see old plus she might get a boyfriend!

"Dear, Lily are you up yet?" yelled Mrs. Evans

"Yeah! I'll be down in a second!" answered Lily

Lilly changed into some regular clothes so that maybe people didn't think she was odd being at the train station and wearing Wizard robes for Hogwarts! 

Lily was so excited to be going to a new school and so she would be able to make her own reputation for herself with out people thinking she was odd or anything! She hoped that no one would know her because someone could tell everyone things about her she didn't want to be known!

Lilly ran down the Stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast! Her mother had made a fabulous breakfast.

"Aw mom, you didn't have to make a special breakfast for me!" said lily smiling at her parents and knowing that they had gone threw a lot of trouble to make her breakfast one to remember.

"It was no trouble what so ever!" said Mr. & Mrs. Evans 

Lily smiled and kissed her parents on their cheeks. Lily found a chair and sat in it. Petunia had walked in and looked at the table then at Lily but didn't smile as Lily had done.

"Petty, your sister is going off to Hogwarts today and we would like you to come with us to see her off." Said Mrs. Evans

"Why should I come just because of her?" spat Petunia

"Petty!" said Mr. Evans warning. 

"Mum, Petty doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to!" insisted Lily

"Honey, she should after all she's your sister." Said Mrs. Evans

"Alright I'll go!" shouted Petunia and with that she stomped off into her room!

Lily and her parents were eating a lovely breakfast with pancakes, Grapes, bacon and some Orange and apple juice. Her parents put her bags in the car and they were all ready to leave but Lily was sent up stairs to get her sister.

"Petty, its lily, umm were going to leave now!" said Lily threw the door.

"So!" she shouted. "I'm not going!"

"Alright." Was that lily said and left to the car.

It took a little while for them to get to the train station but they made it in time and saw tons and tons of people around rather large trains and knew that they were supposed to find 9 ¾.

Lily got out and her parents plus her went to look for 9 ¾. No luck what so ever! 

"Mom! I can't find it!" said Lily 

"Well then maybe you missed it." Said Mrs. Evans

"Excuse me," said a voice "do you need help finding 9 ¾?"

"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts." Said Lily.

"alright well then follow me and get your bags!" she said.

"Alright." Said lily

And with that lily left to the car and got her things. She said 'Goodbye' her parents and left to find the girl.

"Okay now follow me!" said the girl.

Lily nodded in agreement. They walked up to a wall and the girl pushed Lily threw it. 

"Wh-" started Lily

Then right behind lily arrived the girl.

"Welcome to 9 ¾!" she announced, "The names Samantha Lockhart, but everyone calls me Sam."

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, its nice to meet you Sam."

Lily and Samantha walked onto the train and didn't find one compartment that was open. So, they had to share it with four guys.

A/N: Hey hoped you all liked it! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: They seem Civil at first

Chapter 3: They seem civil at first

Chapter 3: They seem civil at first

Continents from chapter 2:

"Hi, umm could we share this compartment with you guys?" asked Lily politely

"Yeah, of course." Said one of the boys that had messy hair and glasses.

"I'm Lily and this is Sam." Introduced Lily

"This is Sirius, Rumeus, Peter and I'm James Potter." Said James

Lily nodded, and then Samantha plus Lily put their trunks away and sat down. Samantha sat down next to Sirius and Lily sat down next to James.

Lily wanted to get to know everyone and how they were. She found out that they all were going into there first year and Lily was the only muggle-born. Well that's what they called her.

"Umm what's a Muggle?" asked Lily

"Its someone that doesn't practice magic and doesn't know about the wizarding world that we live in." answered Samantha

"Oh, okay." Said Lily

Lily was really clueless when it came to the one world. She had never herd of a lot of these things. It was very odd but she stuck with it because she knew her friend and new friends would help her out. Well she had hoped.

"So, do u know anything about Hogwarts or anything like this?" Lily asked James.

"Yeah, my family grew up going here and the were all in Gryffindor!" Said James

"And that would be what?" asked Lily

"A house, see Hogwarts has house that you would be sorted into. There is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and of course Gryffindor!

"Oh, I have no idea what I want to be sorted into at all." Said Lily

"I didn't think so." Said James "I cant wait to get there, see after the sorting you get a feast! The food there is _so _good!"

"Wow! I hope we get there soon, I want to see the school!" said Lily

"Well it looks more like a castle then a school." Said Peter "Well, that's what I've heard!" 

Lily went off into her daydream. She could just see the castle right away. She was too excited and decided to change into her own robes, hoping that it would go by very fast!

When she had come back everyone else was already ready! Then someone spoke from the speaker up above the door to the compartment and it said, "Please get all your baggage ready and we will be stopping soon!"

Sirius helped Lily and Samantha getting their trunks down. They all got off the train and left to get a boat. 

"Four in a boat at a time!" a large voice yelled over the large crowd of kids.

Lily, Samantha, James and Sirius made it on the same boat. But, Rumeus and Peter had to wait for one.

Lily gasped at the sight she had seen, it was the most beautifulness castle she had ever seen, although it was the only. They entered Hogwarts very eagerly. They wanted to see all the People and more of the castle!

Sirius went first. He was placed into Gryffindor. Then went Lily; she was placed into Gryffindor as well. Samantha's calling took longer and then Lily thought that she wasn't going to make it into the same house. 

The Sorting hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh my god! I didn't think that you were going to get sorted!" said Lily

"Me either but I'm so glad we made it into the same house!" said Samantha

James, Rumeus and Peter both made it into the same house. As they ate they were congratulating each other in getting into Gryffindor.

After the feast was done the gang went up to the Common room with the others and that's where it all began. James stepped on Lily's foot and Lily punched James in the arm. 

"OW!" cried James

"Well don't step on my foot!" said Lily

"I didn't mean too!" said James

"Yes you did! You meant to because you were talking to Sirius about it!" shouted Lily "I'M NOT DUMB!"

"You don't even know that!" said James

"I DO TOO! AND YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT BECAUSE I AM!" shouted Lily

Right now Lily and James had caused the whole common room to stare at them!

Lily and Samantha went up to their dorm so that Lily and James could cool down! Lily heard Sirius say, "You shouldn't have done that! You're going to get hurt!"

"Well, Bring it ON!" said James as loud as he could.

Then Lily knew that she was going to get James bad! 

"Sam, would you help me do a large prank on James?" asked Lily sweetly

"Yeah! Lets start planning!" said Samantha

Samantha and Lily both started planning their plan for revenge! 

"Alright, first I'll walk up to James in this outfit you picked out for me and then I'll be acting really sweet to him and you can come up behind him and put that down his robes!" said Lily

"Alright! Now, are you sure you want to do this I mean you could be flirting with him not getting him back." Said Samantha

"I know but this is going to be good!" said Lily

The two girls were done planning their plan they went to bed. Lily changed into her silk nightgown and jumped into bed. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of there classes and she couldn't wait! 


	4. Chapter 4: The funniest thing in history

Chapter 4: The Prank that was never meant to hurt

Chapter 4: The funniest thing in history

Lily woke up and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.When Lily was done, she went to wake up Samantha.

"Sam!" 

"Wh…" started Samantha

"Wake up!!!"

There was no answer.

"Sammy, come on!"

Still no answer!

"Sam!!!! Its time!"

With that Samantha was up.

" Why didn't u say that!" was Samantha reply 

Samantha Got up and went to the bathroom. Lily got dressed in the clothes that Samantha had picked out for her. It was a pink skirt and a white shirt. It was nothing special but it was different then Lily was used to wearing. It was like Girly! 

Samantha and Lily were finally ready to go down to breakfast. Lily was smiling as big as she could. It was biggest smile she had ever given to anyone and it would be the only time she would ever again.

Lily plus Samantha reached the Great hall. They walked in with such class! Everyone was still in there own conversions except someone who came up to them.

"Well, well, who do we have here." Asked the boy.

"Lily and Sam." Answered Lily with a smile.

"Better watch out mudblood." The boy said.

"Nah, boy you need to leave my girl alone!" said Samantha.

Then the boy just walked off after that comment.

"Sam, what dose mudblood mean?" asked Lily

"It's a bad word and it means that your half witch and half muggle. You don't ever put up with that!" said Samantha

"Alright, now back to the plan." Said Lily

The two girls walked up to the boys that were just starting to leave. Lily walked up to James and smiled.

"James you look handsome today!" said Lily

"Thanks, umm you too." Said James "I mean lovely."

"Thank you." Said Lily "So, anything new today?" 

"Um, No." said James looking at Lily like what is up with her!

Lily put her hand on his shoulder, which was the sign! Samantha walked up quickly and put the mouse down his robes.

James felt the mouse and started wiggling around. (lol..sorry!) He was dancing.

"Oh my god!" said Sirius "What is wrong with you?!"

"There's a…" started James but was cut off by him starting to hit himself.

"HAHA!" was what everyone was doing now.Even Peter! 

It had to have been the funniest thing Lily had ever seen! She was laughing so hard that her tummy was starting to hurt!

When the Mouse finally escaped James's body, his face was red!

"EVANS!!!" Shouted James

Lily stopped all of a sudden laughing and looked at James with a glare.

"Yes, James." Said Lily 

"You did this!" he yelled

"Did what?" asked Lily

"Don't act dumb!" shouted James

"Now, James you know yelling and shouting is very bad for your voice!" said lily

"I don't care!" Yelled James "You put that thing down my robes and YOU KNOW IT!" 

"OKAY FINE! I DID!" Yelled Lily

"EVANS, POTTER, IN MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted Professor McGonagall

James and Lily followed The Professor out of the Grand hall and into her office. She looked really stunned to see that James and Lily were fighting. But the Professor knew that there would be more…

"Potter, Evans, what was that all about?" asked the Professor

"uh…" started Lily

"It was nothing, Professor, we were umm just talking and Malfoy well he put something down my robes!" said James

Lily stared at James. She couldn't believe that James had actually lied to the Professor. She thought that the Professor would have seen right through them but she didn't. They got to leave the office!

"James, why did you lie and not tell the Professor that I did it?" asked Lily quietly

"It was nothing and I don't want to talk to you!" said James

"Okay, fine but I'm sorry I didn't think you'd stick up for us." Said Lily

Then and There Lily and James spilt up to find their friends.

"Did you get into trouble?!" said Samantha

"Nope." Said Lily "Guess what, James actually stuck up for us! We didn't get in to trouble!" 

"Well, I think you might have a new boyfriend Mrs. Potter!" said Samantha

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Lily and with that she chased Samantha down the hall.

They almost ran down Sirius, James, Peter and Rumeus. 

"What in the world was that about?" asked Peter

"I donno but lets follow!" said Sirius with an evil smile. James got the drift and they followed them.

Lily caught up with Samantha just soon after they almost trampled the guys. Lily was a very fast runner! 

( just like me!) Lily jumped on Samantha making them both fall on the floor and lily was on top of Samantha.

"Don't even think about ever calling me MRS. POTTER! OR THIS WILL HAPPEN!" said Lily

"Alright!" said Samantha "GET OFF OF ME!" 

"Well, I guess someone really likes you Jamie boy!" whispered Sirius

Lily and Samantha both herd this and jumped up and did:

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Got ya!" said Lily

James just glared at Lily. Lily glared back. Samantha and Sirius got them into their classes and everything except when they got to Potions.

A/n: sorry I have to cut it off here but hey what can I say it will keep you all reading! Right? Okay well I have many thanks to give!!!!!

Emily Vanchi: I think that how you spell it any way thank you so much for reviewing and you happen to be the only one who did!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT! Lol okay any way I hope you still enjoy my story and talk to you all later!

Princess Hermione: I know its, me but hey I reviewed too you know! So as to me! Thank you for the review! 

*Pats back* *gives hug* okay!

A/n: Please and thank you again for reviewing and I hope more people review and read it! I love you all! lol okay bye!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The year that had to come to ...

There are some old pranksters at Hogwarts

There are some old pranksters at Hogwarts

Chapter 5: The year that had to come to an end

At potions:

Professor Moonbeam was teaching their class. Everything was going very well but that's when the partners came together. The professor had actually pared Lily and James up!

"Okay Evans were going to make this quick and snappy!" said James

"Alright." Said Lily not looking at James but not even feeling bad for him either!

"Okay class, now that you have your partners then we can start getting down to business." Said Professor Moonbeam "As a team you're going to make a potion. You're going to make a net potion. I know its odd but this is your first potion so I have to make it easy."

Everyone was watching the professor with such happy faces.

"Now, your going to do is study the ingredients and out them in order as I tell you to! There will not be any goofing off in this class especially during a potion!" said the Professor

Each group got a piece of parchment and it read:

_List of ingredients:_

_ _

_1.__Frog legs_

_2.__Caterpillar fur_

_3.__Beetle eyes_

_4.__Spider webs_

"Evans you're going to get the ingredients!" said James

"Fine but I hope you know what your doing." Said Lily 

Lily walked off and went to the shelf. She found all the ingredients. Lily left to get back to the table that James and Lily were using.

"Got them." Came Lily's reply

"About time." Said James

"You know even though I got you in a prank doesn't mean you have to be mean about it! I mean I didn't mean it to be hurtful!" said lily putting the ingredients on the table

"Fine!" Shouted James.

Lily and James both worked on potion but only in silence. 

When potions ended Lily had found Samantha. Samantha was with another girl as well!

"Hey Sam!" said Lily 

"Hey Lily, meet my new friend Beth!" said Samantha

"Hi Beth!" said Lily "Its nice to meet you!"

"Hi and you too!" said Beth

Beth, Samantha and Lily walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. 

"Yum, I'm so hungry!" said Samantha

"Your always hungry!" said Lily

"I know but now I'm extra hungry!" said Samantha

"Alright!" said Lily

The three girls found three seats together. For dinner that night there is Roast beef, mashed potatoes, Carrots and for desert cup cakes!

"Oh my god!" said Samantha "This is a feast!"

"Yeah but I cant eat that much!" said Lily

"I can!" said Samantha

"I cant." Said Beth

"YAY! Some one who doesn't pig out!" said Lily

"Like you!" said a voice behind them

"Whats your name?" asked Lily

"Tom Riddle." Said Tom

"Oh, nice to meet you." Said Lily "I'm Lily Evans.

"I'm Samantha and this is Beth." Said Samantha

"Nice to meet you." Said Tom

Even though Tom was being nice someone had to ruin it.

"Hey, what are you doing at our table?" asked James

"Nothing, just talking to Lily." Said Tom "Why, you wouldn't have a problem, would you?"

"Yes I do." Said James

"Am I talking to your girlfriend?" asked Tom

"No." said James "But your at our table and we think you should leave." Said James

"Is that what you think?" asked Tom "Then I'm going to have to ask you to keep that to yourself." 

"Have I ever kept anything to myself?" asked James

"Well, then…" said Tom "Lily, do u mind me here?"

"No, I don't." said Lily "and James you should leave me alone after all I never asked you to look out for me!"

With that Lily left the Great Hall and went up to the Common room.

Sirius came up and found Lily up in the common room.

"Lily," said Sirius

"What?" snapped Lily

"Tom Riddle is bad news!" said Sirius

"Why do you say that?" asked Lily

"Cause I know him better then you do." Said Sirius "And James was just trying to keep you out of trouble.

"I don't care." Said Lily "I can take care of my self!"

"Okay." Said Sirius and with that he left the Common room.

It was finally the last day for there first year at hogwarts! Everyone was going to miss everyone! Hopefully the summer would go fast!

Lily met her parents at the train station and left for home after saying good bye to everyone, yes even James.

A/n: Alright! I know I sped that up but I want to get up to the 2nd year! Anyway thank you to all the people who reviewed! It means a lot to me! I also know I'm just writing and not waiting for reviews but love to write so no one can stop me! Lol okay! Please review and Flames are welcome cause I want to know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6: The making of a new year

Chapter 6: The making of a new year

Chapter 6: The making of a new year

It was September 1st again and it was time to go to Hogwarts with all her friends!

Lily was now 12 years old! She was also in her 2nd year at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait! Although she wanted to be older she thought that it might be good to stay in her 2nd year with all her friends!

Lily just pasted threw the barrier to the Hogwarts express!

"LILY!! OVER HERE!" yelled Samantha

"SAM!"

"I can't believe were in our 2nd year!!!!"

"I know!"

"Have you seen Sirius?"

"No, I just got here."

"Oh alright! Well let's go find the group!" 

"Okay!"

Lily and Samantha made it onto the Hogwarts express. They looked for a compartment that had all the boys in it.

They had finally found the right compartment!

"SIRIUS, JAMES, RUMEUS!" shouted Samantha

"LILY SAMANTHA!" Sirius said mocking Samantha.

"Very funny!"

"Yup it was."

"No it wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"Uh guys I hate to end this but umm can you two please stop fighting for one minute?!" Said Lily over the two

"Why?" they both asked

"'Cause, My head is starting to hurt!!!"

"AWWWW, Poor lily!" said Samantha

"Yeah, I'm sure that James wouldn't mind if you put your head on his shoulder!" said Sirius

James glared at his friend and Lily laughed. 

Everyone sat down on there in the compartment, when an unexpected visitor came to visit.

"Lily!" said a voice

"Tom! How have you been?" asked lily

"Great and you?" asked Tom

"Fine, thank you."

"Hey Riddle!" said Sirius " You better leave!"

"Aw am I hurting anyone?"

"No!" said lily "Now Sirius leave it alone of I'll leave!" 

"Oh no!" said James

"James shut up!" said Lily

James stuck his tongue at Lily.

"Fine!" said Sirius sitting down and looking out the window.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," started Tom "Would you like to step outside with me for a moment?"

"Sure." Said Lily

James, Sirius, Samantha and Rumeus stared at each other!

"Lily I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Said Tom very confident. 

"Um, may I think it over?"

"Of course my dear."

After that Lily walked back into the compartment as if nothing had happened.

"Lily, What happened?" asked Samantha

"Nothing." Said Lily very simply

"LILY TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" said Samantha staring at her friend.

"He just asked me to go out with him."

"WHAT?" said Samantha not believing her ears, "What did you say?"

"I said that I'd think it over."

"Oh thank god! There's still time!!!"

"Time for what?" asked Lily

"Your not actually thinking of going out with that slime ball are you?"

"Maybe."

Samantha stared at Sirius for help.

"Uh, Lily are you sure about this?" asked Sirius getting the hint

"Well as I said before I was going to think about it."

Sirius then stared at James.

"Its not going to be my fault when she screws up her life!" said James

"Nice help you were!" said Samantha

"Guys! Stop it! I don't want to talk about it right now!" whined Lily

"Fine." Said Sirius and Samantha

"JINX!!!!!!" They both said at the same time.

Then they both couldn't talk.

"This is going to be the life." said Lily looking at the two that had jinxed themselves.

They both glared at her but she didn't notice because she had started her new book. '_Unfogging the Future_'

So, for that whole time Sirius and Samantha didn't talk. It was Heaven to Lily but the only thing bugging her is when Samantha would tap her on the shoulder to unjinx her but Lily just looked at her and acted like she couldn't understand.

It was finally time to get into Hogwarts and wait for the new arrival of the new 1st years! It was great to know that Lily wouldn't have to go threw that again! She wouldn't dream of going into Slytherin.

Finally the 1st years came to the table. Gryffindor got 3 new people. There were: Lisa Bellwether, Jimmy longbottem and Chloe moonbeam.

Chloe was sitting right across from Lily.

"Hi Chloe, I'm Lily!"

"Hi." Was all she said?

"What's here problem?" whispered Samantha to Lily

"No idea." Said Lily

The gang ate until there were totally stuffed. 

"Uh, I think I ate way to much!" said Peter running into the bathroom.

Everyone giggled at Peter running out of the Great hall or was trying when Tom stopped. Then all of a sudden Peter threw up all over Tom.

"Oh!!!!" said James "Guess Peter played the best thing yet!!!"

Everyone laughed at the mess Peter made… even Lily Evans.

"I think that was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Lily exclaimed

Everyone looked at her and thought she must be way too full, cause she was laughing at Tom.

"Hun, are you okay?" asked Samantha

" Yeah I'm great!" said Lily

"'Kay." Said Samantha

The gang went up to the common room except Peter. He was in the Hospital room with Madam Poppy seed.

"Ah, now this is the life!" exclaimed Sirius 

Everyone nodded in agreement. That was the biggest dinner they have ever eaten!

Later that night they went to sleep…in the common room from being so tired for eating. (Lol)

It was 7:00 am when Lily woke up from her dreams.

"Guys! WAKE UP!" yelled Lily

"Shut up Lily and what are you doing in my dorm?" said James

"It's the COMMON ROOM and Its 7:00 am its time to get ready!!!" said Lily

"What?" 

"You herd me!!!!!"

"Whatever."

"EVERYONE GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" shouted Lily

"Were up!" said Samantha sitting up.

"Good, now can we go down to break feast?" asked Sirius "I'm hungry."

Just the thought of food made the rest sick! 

"Sirius shut up about food!" said James

The 5 kids walked down to the Great Hall. Most people were already eating. Lily sat down next to Samantha and Samantha is next to Sirius and James is a crossed from Sirius and Peter next to James but where's Rumeus?Oh yeah next to peter which is across from Lily(jeez!)

When everyone had sat down the owls arrived for the Students. There had to have been thousands for owls for the students!

"Whoa!" gasped Lily

"I hope I get a letter but not a howler!" whispered James but it seemed that Lily heard.

Owls were now dropping letters of all different colors. It's actually beautiful.

A letter dropped in Lily's lap.

"Aw, I wonder who that's from!" said Samantha

Lily opened the letter and it read,

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_ _

_I am to inform you that your father has been killed in a car accident. _

_I am very sorry I have to inform you but you are also asked to send a letter_

_home to your mother._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_ _

_Leah Cauldron_

_ _

Lily looked at her friends with tears in her eyes and handed the letter to Samantha because she couldn't bare to read it to her friends.

Samantha read the letter to the rest of them and dropped to hug Lily.

"This cant be true!" said Sirius now getting hold of the letter.

James also was looking at the letter in Sirius hands.

"It is true." Said James

Lily wiggled out of Samantha's Grip and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Poor lily." Said Sirius

"Yea, we should tell the headmaster so that Lily doesn't have to go to classes today." Said Samantha

They all nodded in agreement to this.

The four students walked up to the headmaster that was in the Great Hall.

"Headmaster, Lily's father was killed in a car accident and we don't think she should have classes today!" said Samantha

"I agree, where is Lily right now?"

"In the common room or in our dorm." Whispered Samantha starting to have tears. 

Dumbledore nodded and they walked off to see Lily.

James, Sirius, Samantha, Rumeus and Peter were all walking toward the common room.

Lily was on the couch in the Common room staring at the fire. It was very hard for her to know that she had just lost her father.

"Lily, the Headmaster said you don't have to take classes today." Said Samantha sitting next to her

"Thanks but I think I will because I don't want to think anymore of what happened." Said Lily

"Okay." Said Samantha

The gang walked down very slowly and went to all there classes.

Even potions was farley easy. It was like the Professor knew that Lily's father had died.

After all there classes the gang went to dinner. Lily was happy and smiling so she seemed pretty happy but inside Lily knew she wasn't, it was just a show for everyone so that they wouldn't worry about her.

"Hey Lily!" said a new voice behind her.

Lily turned around to see…

CLIFFHANGER!!! I'm so mean! Sorry I was going to make this a very long chapter but I wanted to cute it off there so then I could write another soon! After you read this chapter could you review again or if you're new please review and I will thank you on this page!

Thank you:

~Drive~ Thank you so mush for reviewing and I'm very glad you liked it!

Emily: Thanks so much for supporting me when I first did this story! It meant a lot to me! ~Hugs you~

Mystical Unicorn: Thank you for reviewing! I have to say I like your stories too! Hehe okay anyway thank you for reviewing!

Secret: I want to thank you for reviewing because well it means that you like my story! 

I hope all of you will read the rest of this book!

May Angels Watch Over You!

I hope all this stuff that happened at NY will end soon! So stay SAFE!

Thank you all,

Princess Hermione

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	7. Chapter 7: What you say you can’t take b...

Chapter 7: What you say you can't take back

Chapter 7: What you say you can't take back

"Mum!" Said Lily "What are you doing here and why are you here?"

"Lily dear, cant a mother come and see her daughter?" answered Mrs. Evans

"Yeah I guess." Said Lily

"Mrs. Evans, what a pleasure to meet you!" said Samantha standing up and shaking Mrs. Evans hand.

"Oh dear, its nice to meet you too!" said Mrs. Evans "You must be Samantha."

"Yeah that's me!" said Samantha "That's James, Sirius, Peter and Rumeus."

"Oh well, its nice to meet you all!"

"Lily honey could we go some where and talk?"

"Sure mum."

Lily and Mrs. Evans walked out of the great hall and went out side by the great lake. 

"Mum why did you come here?" asked Lily worriedly

"Lily I came here to tell you that Petty and I are moving to an apartment because we wont have enough money to stay in our house."

"I'm also going to need you to stay here for the holidays so we can get settled." Added Mrs. Evans

"Okay, that's not so bad." Said Lily

"Okay but that's not all." said Mrs. Evans

"What else is there?" asked Lily

"Well I'm going to start dating again." Said Mrs. Evans

"This quickly!?" yelled Lily "MUM DAD JUST DIED!"

Then Lily ran off into the school. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and into her dorm room. She knew that no one would be back from dinner yet.

It was a half an hour later and Samantha came up to the dorm.

"Lily! WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" 

"I don't care!"

"Lily what's wrong?" asked Samantha now looking that lily was crying.

"My m-mum is going to d-d-date other g-g-guys!" strutted Lily bursting out into more tears.

"Oh lily!" said Samantha

Samantha wrapped her up in a hug and lily cried her heart out. 

James, Sirius and Rumeus came up to the dorm when they couldn't find Lily.

"What happened?" asked Sirius looking at Lily and Samantha.

"Lily's mum is going to start dating other guys when her father just died." Said Samantha

Lily cried harder and harder. She didn't want her mother to date other guys because she was afraid the her mother would forget her father and have someone else become her new father. That was not going to happen to Lily Evans.

"Whoa." Said Sirius 

"Lily it's going to be alright." Said James quickly

Lily looked up to see if James had actually said that.

He did all right but then left.

"Sam, why do people have to die?!" cried Lily

"I don't know, no one does hon." Said Samantha

"Well I think were going to but we'll see you tomorrow." Said Sirius leaving

"Lily, Its time for bed now! You need your rest." Said Samantha

"Okay, Night."

"Good night."

"LILY WAKE UP!" pleaded Samantha

"NO!" shouted Lily 

"WHY NOT?" 

"CAUSE!"

"CAUSE WHY?"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"YOUR GOING TO MISS CLASSES!"

"SO!"

"Okay but if you get a bad grade in something its not my fault."

"I'm UP!"

Lily went to her closet and picked out some hip hugger pants and a tank top.

"Better?"

"Better."

The two girls left to the dorm to the common room to meet the boys.

"Hey, did we sleep well?" asked Sirius

"Yup." Said Samantha

Lily mumbled something that sounded like "I would have slept longer if somebody didn't wake me."

"She's just grumpy today!" said Samantha "Should we go to breakfast?"

"Yup!" said Sirius "I'm starving!"

"Of course."

"Where's Peter and Rumeus?" asked Lily

" Umm Peter has made some new friends with Tom and Rumeus is sick." Said Sirius

"With what?" asked Lily

"Um just the flu." Said James "Now lets hurry before all the best food is taken up!"

Lily nodded slightly.

All four kids walked down to the great hall in search for food!

~~~~~~~

After dinner Lily, James, Rumeus and Sirius were up in the common room.

"Hey Lil, Have you ever thought of having a boyfriend?" asked Sirius

James and Rumeus looked up with curiosity.

"Um, not really." Lily said "Why?"

"Just asking." 

"'Kay."

"What about you?"

"Of course!" 

"Really. Do tell!"

"Nah, why would I do something like that?"

"Cause you know you want to."

"Right."

"Oh come on hon."

"Hun?"

"Yeah…hon."

"Um…when you put it that way…"

"Please honey."

"OKAY! I GIVE!"

Lily giggled.

"I like Samantha."

"OH MY GOD! Can I tell her?!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE…HONEY!"

"Not going to work this time."

"Sweetie… you know it will" 

Lily winked at Sirius.

"NO!"

"FINE!"

Lily turned back to her work and was filling out her make up test in Potions that she had failed.

"I'm going to bed." Announced Lily

"Night hon." Yawned Sirius

"Good night Lil." Said Rumeus.

Lily walked up to her dorm and shut the door. Lily went into the Bathroom and was going to take a shower so she wouldn't have to tomorrow but then a knock on the door stopped her. She wrapped a towel around her and went to answer the door.

It was Lily's mother.

"Honey, I know your angry with me but I am going to say good bye because I have to get back home."

"Why, so you can date some people?" hissed Lily

"No because I have to go back home to be with your sister."

"Fine."

"Bye sweetie."

"BYE!" shouted lily and slammed the door.

~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry I have to end it here but I'm going to write some more soon! Thank you for reviewing! Love to all!

Oh and please pray for all the victims. THANK YOU!

With love,

Princess Hermione ~The One and Only~


End file.
